Sir Braveheart's Mission
Sir Braveheart's Mission (Italian: La Missione di Sir Braveheart) is the eighth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis King Brion and his knights go about the castle looking at the seemingly petrified people. All the animals run throughout the rooms of the castle searching for Princess Kindra. In front of the king and queen (who were frozen and turned into statue-like petrified stone in position while a servant was serving them lunch) is King Brion who is in the dining hall of the castle. To him, each animal brings back a negative report as to having sighted the princess, such that he then orders the search to be extended to the forest, hoping the princess will be found hidden somewhere. At last, Rakhal finally comes to, and looks around. He sees the worried faces of his friends and tells them about the vision he has had. He paces nervously back and forth in the cavern and decides he must send his astral body back to the palace to ask for help from Cordall, Myellin and Chaca. He discusses the situation with his five little dinosaurs and they agree to stand guard. He sits on the floor of the cavern and concentrates until he achieves his astral state. In the forest, king Brion's subjects find the princess's body sleeping on the grassy meadow, in the middle of which Maya's enchanted cottage had stood earlier. King Brion orders that the princess be carried near his palace where she will be cared for and watched over uninterruptedly, day and night. Rakhal then appears in the study-lounge where Cordall and his companions are gathered. From outside we can hear the shouts and clashes of a raging battle. Cordall explains to Rakhal that something very important must have happened. Evidently, all the forces of evil are concurrently attacking, determined to capture him. Rakhal then informs Cordall that he has fully discoverd his powers and that he is now ready to fight. Next, without listening to the better advice of his friends, he proceeds to jump into the middle of the forray alongside the five Elemental Knights. In the forest, King Brion's subjects, sadly with tears in their eyes have laid Kindra on a bed of flowers and also the fairies were sprinkling their magic protective powder throughout to form a protective barrier, making her nearly inaccessible to any intruder that might do her harm. King Brion then immediately calls Sir Braveheart, and orders him to search the world for prince Rakhal, the only one destined to break the curse. The king gives Braveheart an enchanted ring which gives the bearer the right to ask the mysterious creatures of the forest for their help, or to elicit useful information from them. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Aurora 'The Kingdom of King Brion' * The King and Queen (turned into stone) * King Brion and his Soldiers 'Villains' * Maya (in a flashback at Rakhal's eyes) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes